Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A difficult home life becomes worse for Shireen Baratheon as she begins to find herself drawn romantically to her friend Devan Seaworth, yet even outside home, both of them are in danger, from unexpected sources. Meanwhile Willem and Marissa face problems of their own which threaten to drive a wedge between them and their families.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Standing before the mirror, Shireen Baratheon sighed sadly. She was a rather short young woman, with a round pale face, doe blue eyes, thin coloured lips, a rather aquiline nose, long black hair, rather thick eyebrows. She has Greyscale scars on her left cheek from the jaw to her eyebrow, covering a good part of the cheek, she was sixteen years old.

The daughter of Stannis Baratheon, brother to President Robert Baratheon of Westeros, and Stannis wife Selyse. She had lived her life as a quiet girl; usually overshadowed by her quiet but stern father and her admittedly domineering mother.

' _Then...then dad died, two years ago...Now it's just me and mum.'_ She recalled. _'Gods please...mum always gets on my case for something, I just wish; it wasn't as bad when dad was alive but now...'_

She shook her head and began to get dressed for school. She didn't even know why she'd spent so long looking in the mirror, clad in just her underwear, she always hated her reflection.

She was skinny and flat-chested, with no curves, so pale the other girls at school mocked her by calling her a ghost. The only colour on her skin was the ugly grey disfiguration from her Greyscale scars.

Shireen bit her lip. _'Yet my legs...my legs aren't too bad...I've been trying to, enhance my confidence by...well...'_

She felt her face heat up as she recalled her efforts.

While she felt her body was deficient in so many ways; she found herself gifted with long slender legs. She had adopted her current manner of favoured dress to try and enhance that, to try and boost her confidence.

But it didn't work and it came at a cost.

Still she persevered and pulled on her outfit, a simple white blouse with a black pleated skirt that came mid-way down her thighs, a pair of white thigh-high stockings and black flats. Not very colourful but that was just her. Fight the urge to tremble, Shireen made her way downstairs; she had everything set up for going to school; she just needed to have breakfast.

She tensed as she entered the kitchen, her mother Selyse was already present and looked up as she entered.

"Shireen." She greeted her daughter; eyes narrowing.

Taking a seat and pouring her cereal into the bowl, Shireen kept her head down; knowing her mother was already angry and no doubt about her outfit. She ate in silence; waiting for the inevitable; but her mother seemed less inclined to give her any trouble so early in the morning, at least on this day. But Shireen could see the dark look in her mother's eyes.

' _Oh….mum's gonna give me into so much trouble after school...I just...'_ She thought desperately. _'I just hope all she does is start yelling and lecturing me and doesn't...'_

She couldn't finish the thought, it was something that scared her too much. To her relief she finished and stood up.

"Shireen..."

Shaking her head she quickly replied. "I need to get going to school mum, I'll...see you afterwards."

Selyse just nodded and said nothing else as Shireen left the house, heading for school.

* * *

Pulling on a dark blue T-shirt and denim jeans, Devan Seaworth smiled and he finished his outfit with a pair of dark grey socks and then his sneakers. He was a young reasonably built man of above medium height, very pale with pale greenish blue eyes, pale blonde hair, rosy lips and little to no blemishes. He continued to get ready for school.

While his looks made some people think he would be a troublemaker; he wasn't actually a bad student. Not top of the class, but not the sort to get in trouble. As he headed down for breakfast be began thinking about one of his friends at school, admittedly his closest friend.

' _Shireen...I wonder if...'_ He began to wonder. _'She's been so...distant lately and I don't think it's just because of her dad. I mean...Urgh, I hope she's alright.'_

He couldn't help it, he was worried for Shireen. Although he quickly schooled his features, not wanting to cause a fuss as he sat down to breakfast with his family.

He smiled at his parents, Davos and Marya Seaworth, and began to eat, along with his brothers. He was the third of six brothers. His two older brothers worked with his father, at sixteen he was the oldest of the brothers still in school.

As such it was his responsibility, and his parents trusted him to, look after his younger brothers. While quiet it was a gentle peace and the family all sported smiles as they prepared for their day.

With breakfast finished Devan joined his brothers and together they headed out, with him heading for school and a new day.

* * *

End of chapter, a simple beginning to show the contrast in our two main characters home lives, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Sparky She-Demon: Thanks, here we go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Shireen breathed a little easier at school; here she didn't have to worry about her mother's overbearing harsh views. Instead she just had to cope with bullies; but she thankfully wasn't alone here, like she was at home.

' _I still have my friends, I wonder where...ah...'_ She thought to herself before smiling.

For she soon spotted one of her friends, approaching her, it was Devan Seaworth. Devan smiled as he went to greet Shireen; he did pause briefly however, mainly as he was rather surprised by her outfit.

' _Wow, Shireen is...she's been wearing things like that for a while now...'_ He noticed; before shaking himself. _'Get a grip Devan, she's your friend.'_

So, smiling and acting natural, Devan approached. "Hey Shireen, morning."

"Hi Devan; have you seen the others yet?" She asked casually.

Devan nodded. "Yeah, over here."

He began to lead the way; meanwhile, inside, Shireen was anything but casual. Her mind was in turmoil.

' _Why am I so aware of myself now...Why am I hoping Devan likes my outfit, I mean...I wear it to boost my confidence but...'_ She found herself wondering. _'I still feel that way, that strange, warmth when I'm near him...'_

Unbeknownst to her, Devan was in the same turmoil. _'Why do I feel like this; it's strange; every time I see Shireen I...Surely not, that can't be it...'_

Trying to focus and ignore their feelings they soon joined their group of friends.

Shireen smiled lightly at two of her other closest friends, one of them being a cousin of hers through her uncle Robert, Edric Storm, a boy the same age as her with black hair and blue eyes. He was chatting with a girl of medium height with blonde hair and green eyes, Joy Hill.

"Hi there." She said, getting their attention.

They both grinned and greeted her enthusiastically. As everybody began to lapse into conversation around her, Shireen looked over the other members of the group. There were six others currently present, and two absent, at least for the moment.

' _They'll probably show up later...unless the others have heard otherwise?'_ Shireen noted.

The two on the left hand side of the group were very similar, not only to each other, but also to Joy. They too had blonde hair and green eyes, the girl's hair was long and curly, the boy's short and slightly messy. They also had slight but noticeable tans.

They were siblings, Myrcella Baratheon and her younger brother Tommen. More cousins of hers; this time from both her uncle Robert and his wife Cersei. They were both likely waiting for those who were absent, their boyfriends, Trystane Martell and Bran Stark respectively.

The remaining two boys were also relatives of hers, through her aunt Cersei, like so many from her family they possessed the same blonde hair and green eyes, the boys were also twins. But it was still possible to tell them apart, Martyn Lannister was quiet, introverted, a bookworm and wore his hair short and neat. Willem on the other hand was fiery and outspoken, his hair was longer and naturally messy.

The final two members of the group were both girls, Martyn and Willem's girlfriends, Mary White and Marissa Frey respectively. Mary was a pale skinned beautiful young woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

Marissa had medium long strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and wasn't quite as pale. As Shireen broke off her observations she noted Myrcella, slightly separate from the others, wincing as if in pain. She was also holding her back. Concerned Shireen approached.

"Cella?"

The girl started but then relaxed. "Oh, Shireen, hey."

She shook her head. "Are you okay, I saw you, um..."

Myrcella bit her lip, looking around and Shireen realized she didn't want anyone to hear. She moved closer.

Seeing this Myrcella replied quietly. "I just...I've been getting my usual back pains and such...I think I've finally figured it out."

"Oh, what is it?" Shireen asked; worried.

Myrcella had been having back pains for a while now; it was beginning to cause concern for many that knew her.

Myrcella was frank in her answer, despite her cheeks going red. "Simply put...my breasts are too big."

Shireen went scarlet hearing that; reminded of her jealousy of Myrcella's rather generous curves, especially her large breasts which, Shireen had found out while accompanying Myrcella shopping for new bras one day, were a 32F in size. Shireen's embarrassment was tempered however by some relief for her friend, if Myrcella knew what the problem was now, she might also have figured out a way to resolve it.

Meanwhile, as oblivious to the girl's talk as the rest of the group; Willem and Marissa stood together, smiling. They had been dating for a while now; having first met at their oldest siblings, Willem's brother Lancel and Marissa's sister Amerei, wedding.

"So, Willem, I've been thinking..." Marissa began.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

Biting her lip she spoke quietly. "Well, I'm ready to...take things further between us, if you are."

His eyes widened at that and he grinned. "You know, I was just wondering that. I've also been thinking, it's been a while since we went on a date so…?"

"Why not combine the two, I like it." Marissa replied with a laugh.

They both immediately began planning; already looking forward to the upcoming event, even though it hadn't even been properly formed yet. So caught up in their plans, discussions and such, the group of friends were unaware they were being spied on. Or rather, that Shireen was being spied on, quite intently by a girl of sixteen who stood nearby.

She was somewhat short, with curly black hair, black eyes and olive skin. She was very slender and possessed a childlike face. Her name was Leonette Harlon and she was well known as a girl who knew what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it, ambitious. She was also, while being family oriented, known to be sexually free, openly bisexual.

She had been born to a Westerosi father and Italian mother and had two brothers, one older, the other younger. There had once been a rumour of her being the mistress of a 60 year old man while being 15 and even bearing him a daughter.

It was nonsense of course; but she personally laughed at the 'mystique' said rumour gave her. Yet right now she was spying on Shireen, she already knew her intentions towards the pale dark haired girl with the most amazing long slender legs that Leonette had ever seen.

She always got what she wanted and now, she wanted Shireen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like it, well, here we go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Myrcella grit her teeth as she walked to her next class, straightening the plain white T-shirt she wore. But that didn't stop the comments.

' _Urgh, would these pigs just stop it, it's humiliating and infuriating...'_ She thought angrily.

But sadly there was no escape, for at that moment she found her path blocked, by one of the jocks of course.

"I'm not listening Edwin, now..."

He just smirked. "C'mon Cella, I was just…"

She glared. "My eyes are up here, you perv."

"Hey, it's just natural, with those huge tits." He shot back. "You should be..."

She snarled. "Shut the fuck up, pig."

She shoved past him and stalked off; but he called after her.

"You'll see soon enough, that's your best assets girl; that's what makes you so popular, stop hiding and flaunt it."

She ignored him, still shocked and angered by his comments; as if the only thing she had going for her was her overly large breasts, that she should therefore expect to be treated like some sex object and even accept it.

' _I am sick fed up with these fucking assholes harassing me...every fucking day.'_ She seethed. _'To say nothing of the pain I'm in...especially my back...But of course they don't see that, they just say a pair of huge breasts and think they can just stare of make such...sexual comments.'_

She was sick of being treated like this and the pain was getting too much for her, she just wanted something to be done.

Arriving at her class, she found some relief from her humiliating time and the frustrations that built up because of it. For standing outside the class was a boy the same age as her, tall, with dark hair and eyes, olive skin and slender yet toned build. He smiled warmly at her; not ogling her like those other boys and certainly not staring at her breasts.

"Hey Trystane." She greeted her boyfriend with what she hoped was enthusiasm.

Trystane raised an eyebrow; noting the tiredness in her voice. "Trouble again, Cella?"

She bit her lip, touched by his concern, but wondering just how frank she should be.

Finally she just sighed. "I've had those...assholes giving me grief again, comments and such."

Trystane narrowed his eyes. "If one of them...touched you..."

"They haven't, really." She assured him.

He relaxed, slightly. But it was clear he was still not happy. He gently pulled her close and they embraced. Myrcella smiled as she rested her head against his chest, feeling secure and safe.

"They're nobodies Myrcella." He told her softly. "Don't let them get to you, they don't understand...But I'm here for you, no matter what."

She smiled again, feeling warm inside. "I know Trystane...thank you..."

They kissed gently and resumed waiting for the rest of the class to show up. Despite the taunts she received, the comments that her breasts were all he was after, she knew Trystane loved her deeply and would do so, even if she wasn't so, over-bloomed. That knowledge left her feeling safe and secure, yet also allowed her to turn her mind in a different direction.

As they waited Myrcella began to think about her problem; her main consideration, she had to admit, was to deal with her back pain. Although she did not deny it would be nice to, if not outright stop, at least tone down, the efforts of the creeps she had to deal with.

She got lost in thought. _'I just have to endure a bit longer, I mean...I've thought about this, but, there are only a few options...I guess, I guess I'll just have to think about it a little more. I want to do something about it and I have a good idea what...but it's how I'm supposed to tell those who need to know.'_

It was a difficult consideration; but one that she felt was necessary. She would see how things went, especially at the end of the day when she had cheerleading practice, then she'd make her choice.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, it's good she has Trystane :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, it's only if they are actually causing you pain and there are medical reasons for it that such surgery is allowed, otherwise it's considered unethical and usually denied. So I've heard anyway.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed her :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Myrcella grimaced again, trying to not react to the pain in her back as she changed for cheerleading practice. She was already wearing the uniform, a red mid-thigh length cheerleading skirt with a white sleeveless top, red socks and white baskets.

' _Fuck, my back is...If this gets any worse I can say goodbye to cheerleading.'_ She thought miserably.

"Hey, Myrcella."

She turned at the sound of the other girl's voice. It was Ella, the captain of the cheer squad.

She smiled. "C'mon girl, we're all waiting, let's get going, we've got plenty of practice to do."

Myrcella put on her best smile and nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be right there."

When Ella left the changing room, Myrcella let out a slow breath. Ella meant well, she knew, after all, none of the girls on the squad knew about her back pains, she did her utmost to hide it.

' _But I can't keep hiding it...'_ She reminded herself. _'Sooner or later, it's going to get so bad everyone will see...I need to take action and do it soon...First I need to, tell mum and dad, it's, the only way...'_

With that thought in mind, preparing herself for what was to come, Myrcella left the changing room. She just prayed she could make it through cheer practice without her pain getting any worse.

* * *

It was the end of gym class and therefore the school day. Smiling to himself as he returned to the changing room, Devan smiled; he was chatting with Edric Storm as they walked to their lockers.

"That was pretty good today..." He was saying breathlessly.

Edric grinned. "Yeah; worked hard too, I think the teacher was impressed."

Devan laughed. "I hope so, let's go."

Edric nodded and they began removing their gym uniforms, which consisted of a pair of black shorts, a white T-shirt, simple white socks and baskets. Heading into the showers they soon began cleaning themselves. Amongst the boys getting showered, Devan felt rather self-conscious about his body, for one simple reason.

' _I don't get it, it's like...I don't know, weird...'_ He thought. _'However practically every other guy has body hair to some degree or another, yet except for the top of my head, eyebrows and eyelashes...I have none.'_

He tried not to dwell on it however, unaware that his hairless body was drawing some unfortunate attention. Spying on him, smirking, was a young man of eighteen, tall with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair, rather attractive, his name was Melwyn Larsen, he was known to be bisexual and while having a seemingly normal life there had been rumours about him fathering a son to a sixteen year old in his previous school.

Right now however, his eyes were for Devan only. _'Now that's a sight to behold, what a hottie, oh you will be mine, Devan Seaworth.'_

He resumed his shower, still taking a chance to glance at Devan's ass whenever he could.

* * *

At home after school, Myrcella bit her lip, she couldn't see any sense in delaying, this might be her only chance. She looked around the dinner table, she would have preferred it to just be her and her parents, but Tommen was also present, as was Joffrey, her older brother.

Like all Lannister's Cersei was blonde haired and green eyed, tall, still beautiful, it was said by many that Myrcella had inherited her mother's looks the most. Joffrey also had blonde hair and green eyes, as well as a haughty superior expression; typical of him and his attitude. Her father, Robert Baratheon, was also tall, with black hair and a beard and blue eyes, he had apparently once been muscular but now had gone to seed and was rather overweight instead.

' _Fuck it, I have no choice, this is my best chance.'_ She thought to herself. _'Who gives a fuck what Joffrey says or thinks.'_

With that she prepared herself and spoke up.

"Mum, dad...I want to talk to you about something." She said quickly.

All eyes were on her and she cleared her throat.

"I, um, this isn't easy but..." She began. "It's about, my back..."

Immediately Cersei spoke. "Cella, has it got worse?"

She nodded, it had; she had noted her back pain and her parents, her whole immediate family in fact, knew about it.

"Yes, I...it has, so I...began looking things up, trying to see if there was, any way to help...But the more I read, well..." She sighed. "I'm positive I've found out the cause of this and know how to stop it, it's just..."

Robert shook his head. "Cella, this is your health we're talking about, it can't be..."

She then revealed the truth. "I need breast reduction surgery."

An awkward silence followed.

Unfortunately, Joffrey was the one to break it.

"Oh, this is rich..."

Tommen glared. "Shut it, Joff, this isn't the time."

Myrcella however was worried, focused on her mother. She hadn't said a word, she just looked at her, eyes wide.

Robert shifted awkwardly but replied. "Well, if you're sure it's for the best...I'll help you however I can."

Myrcella nodded, relieved at that at least, but in the end she had to leave the room. She was still so worried about her mother's reaction, or rather, lack thereof, and also needed to get away from Joffrey and his taunts. While hiding in her room she flinched at the knock at her bedroom door.

"It's just me, Cella." Tommen said softly.

She immediately let him in and they hugged.

"It's okay." He tried to comfort her.

She shook her head. "No it's not, you know what Joff is like; urgh and no doubt soon the whole family will know, I can see their reactions now."

"You have me and dad and..."

"I don't know about mum." Myrcella said glumly.

Tommen had to admit, he didn't either, but still, he did his best to comfort his sister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, things are going to take a somewhat unfortunate turn here, particularly for poor Shireen.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, and yes, he is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it was awkward, but it was sweet of her brother :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Shireen let out a soft sigh as she began making her way back home. She was lost in thought as she did so. She was late leaving school, not because she was in trouble, but because she was helping out after school in the library. Mostly it was tidying up and she usually did it on a weekly basis.

' _Now I have to get home however, I don't want to be late for dinner.'_ She thought to herself. _'That is...if mum...'_

She shook her head; she didn't want to think about that; it couldn't be that bad. Her mother knew she spent time at the library after school on this day every week after all. As she got closer to home she began to think about other things she had heard.

She bit her lip. _'Poor Myrcella; to be suffering so much; at least she's made her decision and wanting to get surgery. I just hope she is getting the support she needs, especially from her parents.'_

It was still embarrassing for Shireen to think about such things like that; but she was glad Myrcella had a way to deal with her issues and hopefully make things better for herself.

' _That was two days ago she told her family and it's been a day since she admitted the truth to me.'_ She reflected. _'I'm going to help her, it's only right.'_

Smiling softly, smoothing back her hair, trying to cringe at how she guessed she must look, with her Greyscale scars on full display. Sighing and fixing her hair to cover her Greyscale again, she made her way inside, having reached her home.

The moment she closed the door however, her hopes were shattered by her mother's shrill and furious voice.

"SHIREEN!"

She flinched, knowing that voice; at once fear overcame her and, trembling, she made her way through to the living room where she found her mother standing there, eyes narrowed as she glared furiously at her daughter.

"What time do you call this...I cannot believe you would do this!" Selyse spat.

Shireen was wide-eyed, shaking. "M-mum, what are you…?"

Selyse snarled. "Going out, seeing a boy behind my back, acting like some...slattern!"

"What, no!" Shireen burst out. "Mum, I'm not, I was helping out at the library, after school."

"Oh really?"

"Yes; I always go to the library after school on these days, every week." Shireen protested.

Selyse shook her head and remarked venomously. "And the library requires you to dress like a slut!?"  
Shireen blushed, looking down as her mother gestured, at her outfit, a pink mid-thigh length skirt with a white T-shirt, Sheer thigh-high stockings and black flats.

"Wearing such an obscenely short skirt, showing your legs, how dare you dress like a whore." Selyse growled.

Shireen shook her head. "My legs are covered, it's not..."

But Selyse just looked even more angry.

"LIAR, how dare you lie to me!" She screamed. "You lie to me, you sneak around behind my back and are sleeping around!"

Shireen shook her head, shocked and dismayed.

She couldn't believe her own mother was accusing her like this.

"Mum, that's not true, I swear I..."

Selyse shook her head. "How am I supposed to believe you when you let yourself be surrounded by bad influences...like that Myrcella."

"Cella…?"

"Yes, that stupid girl, trying to mutilate her own body, to defile what God had given her." Selyse ranted.

Shireen shook her head. "Mum that's not fair, Myrcella is in a lot of pain and..."

"Now you defend her; and you dare speak against me." Selyse snapped. "You dare disrespect me!"

Shireen bowed her head, she wished things didn't have to go like this. She couldn't understand why her mother was so narrow-minded and also why she couldn't understand Myrcella _needed_ to go through this procedure, for her health. But then Selyse's next words drove those thoughts from Shireen's mind, as instead she was consumed by fear.

"You have crossed the line, Shireen, how dare you!" She snapped. "You must be punished."

At once Shireen broke down; fear consuming her, so much so she couldn't help some childish mindset overcoming her.

"No, mummy, please!" She begged.

Selyse remained irate however; Shireen knew what was coming and there was nothing she could do about it. She began trembling uncontrollably as tears spilled from her eyes. Her mother was relentless and now she was going to suffer, for her mother only ever punished her one way, and since her father's death, it had become her only form of punishment, her worst nightmare.

She was going to receive a harsh and completely unfair bare bottom spanking.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Shireen is in for a bad time now, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, an unfortunate time for poor Shireen, you have been warned.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes well, unfortunately not all share that view.  
Marina Ka-Fai: He is where he's been since the start of story, as was said in chapter 1, dead :(  
Wolfgirl2013; Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, it's about to get worse too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Now knowing what awaited her, Shireen trembled uncontrollably, tears already streaming down her face.

"Please, mummy, no..." She begged.

But Selyse was adamant. "Don't talk back to me or you'll get more, you are getting your punishment."

Whimpering Shireen found herself tightly gripping the hem of her skirt; cursing herself for wearing it; she should've known her mother would react this way.

' _I...I only wanted to be more confident in myself; to wearing something nice...'_ She thought. _'Oh...I wish daddy was here to save me.'_

Ever since her father's death, Shireen had been left utterly at the mercy of her mother and her cruelty. At least when he was around it was more restrained, her mother only able to act in private and it was never too long. But now, there was nothing to hold Selyse back.

Selyse glared at her daughter. _'Dressing like some slut from the streets, defending her whore cousin; I am putting a stop to this right now. You will learn Shireen and this is the only way to make you learn.'_

Then, as she had done before for this wasn't Shireen's first punishment, she gave her order, making Shireen fetch what was needed.

"Enough of this blubbering you stupid brat." She snapped. "Go and get the hairbrush, now!"

That made Shireen's entire body seize, her eyes wider and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

She began pleading, desperate to avoid _that_.

"Oh Mummy no, please..." She cried. "Not the hairbrush, that hurts so much."

Selyse was merciless however. "It's supposed to you idiot, now get it or you'll get even more!"

Whimpering Shireen did as she was told and with a short yelp soon found herself over her mother's knee. She cried as her mother yanked her skirt up, exposing her white lace edged panties and the tops of her sheer thigh-high stockings, indicating Shireen had been telling the truth about her legs being covered, but by see-through material, which in Selyse eyes, was just as bad.

"I was right, you are turning into a slut!" She yelled.

Shireen shook her head vigorously. "No mummy, I'm..."

"Lies, look at you, wearing these obscene things, only whores would wear these!" Selyse cut her daughter off, beyond furious now. "Not to mention you inappropriate underwear, you are on dangerous ground, brat!"

With that she yanked the panties down, exposing Shireen's rear to the mercy of her hairbrush. Shireen let out a choked whine before howling in agony as a loud smacking noise echoed around the room as the hairbrush made sudden harsh contact with her left buttock.

Being so pale skinned, Shireen knew she already had a vivid burning red mark on her left buttock and that it was only the beginning of her agony. She screamed again as she received the next spank; everything around her dissolving into just her torment.

* * *

Shireen wasn't sure how long it had been, time seemed to have lost all meaning to her. All he could focus on was the agonizing burning pain in her rear which was now bright red all over from the countless harsh spankings she had received; some shades of bruising was already beginning to form.

She also felt pain in her legs and arms from being forced into the corner for such a long period of time immediately after her spanking finished. She also blushed, humiliated as her panties remained around her ankles where her kicking during the spanking had made them fall and act like shackles.

Her skirt had been tucked into it's own waistband from behind which meant her abused backside was on full display. Her face was a mess of tears and snot and she found herself recalling her previous spankings too, how they were all so similar.

' _Mummy gets mad, I get the hairbrush and then I'm punished for being bad...'_ She thought in dismay. _'Why is mummy so mean, I wasn't...owie...'_

She flinched as Selyse entered the room again, approaching her.

"Right, I think the message has settled in." She remarked as she looked over her handiwork. "Let this be a lesson, no more answering back and no more dressing like a slut!"

"Y-yes mummy." Shireen whimpered.

She could barely suppress a yelp of agony as her mother then roughly pulled her panties back up, not caring about them being in contact with her burning rear.

Fixing Shireen's skirt Selyse then ordered. "Now, bed!"

Still trembling, still in tears, Shireen ran upstairs, not wanting to antagonize her mother further.

* * *

That night Shireen lay; her butt still in agony, she was now in just her nightgown, having washed her face and removed her 'unseemly' clothes. She was still crying however, crying herself to sleep.

She also found herself thinking. _'Oh, this is not right...I wish, Devan, I wish he could save me, he could then...Wait, why am I…?'_

A sudden warm feeling filled her as she thought of Devan and it grew stronger as she pictured him saving her from her cruel mother. Shireen was innocent, but not naive and it took her only a few moments to realize the truth. She had strong feelings for Devan Seaworth.

* * *

End of chapter, Shireen has suffered greatly, but there is a possible light at the end of the tunnel, if we consider her realization at the end, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :( Well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes sadly and that's just the way things go sometimes :(  
Veridissima: Yeah, it was nasty, it is very bad on her :( Luckily, rest assured, that was the only time (in the story) that it will happen.  
Sparky She-Demon: Shireen is sadly too scared and nobody else really knows, however, rest assured, things are going to get...interesting in regards to this, in chapter 14.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Seated up in her room after yet another long day of school, Myrcella sighed sadly.

' _I just wish...I wish things didn't have to be so hard.'_ She thought to herself. _'Dad said he'd support me but he feels too awkward to talk to me; Joffrey is being an ass as usual, only Tommen really is doing all he can to stick by me...'_

She grimaced as she recalled the rest of the family finding out; a number of them were like her father; supported her, but felt too awkward to talk about.

She shook her head. _'Then there was Aunt Selyse, sending me that hateful e-mail; she just doesn't understand...and, and Mum...'_

She wished she knew where she stood with her mother; her mother had seemed in a state of shock upon receiving Myrcella's news and since then, hadn't even said so much as a word about it. It left Myrcella feeling awkward and unsure.

She didn't care much about Selyse's irrational anger at her, although she felt for poor Shireen having to put up with it, Shireen supported her almost as much as Tommen, despite the awkwardness she felt about the situation. As if on cue, at that very moment, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Myrcella."

She started before replying. "M-Mum...come in."

The door opened and Myrcella watched, suddenly uncertain and even worried, as her mother entered the room.

However as soon as she entered the room, Cersei smiled. Sitting down next to her daughter she quickly hugged her.

"Mum?" Myrcella was startled.

Cersei sighed. "I'm sorry Cella, about before, when...when you told us. I was just so...surprised, it wasn't something I expected."

Biting her lip, slowly returning the hug, Myrcella replied. "I...yeah, I kinda guessed that."

"I shouldn't have left things this long; but I needed time to gather my thoughts." Cersei explained. "But I'm certain now, there should be any more issues, I promise. I'm with you on this Cella. I understand why you've made this decision and I fully support you."

Myrcella smiled and tightened the hug; glad to have her mother's acceptance. That left just one person who didn't know that she felt had the right to know.

* * *

So it was, later that evening, Myrcella heading out to meet up with Trystane in a local café, like they had arranged earlier that day. She smiled as she spotted him, sitting patiently, smiling widely when he saw her.

They briefly kissed and sat down, still holding hands.

"Hey." He greeted her with unmistakable warmth.

She smiled back, just as warm. "Hi there."

They lapsed into comfortable silence; simply basking in the happiness they felt from each other's presence.

They gave their orders and were waiting for them when Myrcella decided to speak up.

"Um...Trystane, there's something we need to talk about." She said at last.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She sighed. "I...need to be honest with you, about the issues I've been having at school and...other things..."

He tilted his head, confused, but nodded and waited for her to explain. She did so, telling him everything. The taunting she endured, the back pain and her discoveries and then, finally, her plans to get the surgery. She bit her lip, wondering at his reaction.

To her relief he immediately took her hands. "Oh Cella; I...If I'd know you were suffering like that, I would've done more to try and help you."

"It's okay." She reassured him. "I kinda did keep it all to myself, remember."

He nodded. "Still; I'm with you on this. I understand why you need to go through with this surgery and I'll gladly help you out, anyway I can."

"Trystane I...thank you." She replied; whispering.

They hugged, Myrcella relieved and delighted. Now she just needed to schedule a date for her surgery, so she could finally put this pain behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at his own home, laying back on his bed, Devan was lost in thought. He was actually surprised by his thoughts.

' _Shireen...why am I still thinking about her.'_ He wondered; before reflecting. _'She looked nice today, she even seemed happier, a bit...But why am I…?'_

He couldn't help but continue to wonder about it, as well as wonder about the strange warmth he felt around Shireen.

One thing truly surprised him. _'It feels, stronger...I don't get it, it...No way, it...'_

A suddenly realization came to him; he sat up, unable to believe it as finally, understanding came to him, in regards to these strange thoughts and feelings and how they lingered so long.

' _Do I truly feel that way about her, and if so...should I tell her?'_ He found himself fretting. _'_ How _would I tell her; I mean, I don't even know if she...'_

He bit his lip, his thoughts and emotions in turmoil. But one things was clear; he was certain now, he was in fact, in love with Shireen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well sadly, not everyone does, as this chapter shows.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was another day of school; Devan Seaworth was still reeling from his recent discoveries however. Especially in regards to a certain young woman; who he now saw, standing alone outside of her first class. As he approached he paused, uncertain, something troubled him.

' _What's wrong with Shireen, she looks, different...there's something in her eyes that's...'_ He wondered. _'And she keeps...fidgeting, but...'_

He couldn't help but note Shireen had trouble staying still; she shifted from foot to foot constantly, pulled at her skirt as if trying to make it longer. She also looked as if she was afraid and Devan was sure there was also pain in her eyes, pain she was trying to hold back. His initial thoughts driven from his mind for now, Devan approached, worried.

"Shireen, are you okay?"

Shireen jumped, startled, her eyes wide. "D-Devan, oh, yeah, yes...I'm okay."

"Are you sure, you looked-"

"I'm fine, really." She insisted quickly. "Sorry, I was just, lost in thought."

Devan had a nasty feeling that wasn't the case; something was troubling Shireen greatly, even hurting her. He didn't fail to notice how she winced and tried not to jump when they sat down at their desks. But despite all this, she had brushed off his worries. But he couldn't help it, they still remained. He was convinced she wasn't telling him everything. But now, for some unexplained reason, he felt even more determined to reveal the truth to her.

It was lunch time before he finally worked up the courage however; as they exited their class he made up his mind.

"Say, Shireen." He said quickly; getting her attention. "Can we talk in private for a moment?"

She blinked, surprised, but then nodded. "Sure."

So together they got free of the crowd and stepped into a nearby empty classroom. Turning to face Devan Shireen bit her lip; she felt suddenly very nervous. She recalled her discovery that night she had been punished. She still felt terrified from her mother's wrath and her backside still stung, especially when making contact with pretty much anything. It made it a nightmare for her to sit in class.

' _But it was also the night I discovered that I...have feelings for Devan...'_ She reflected. _'Now I'm nervous just being in close proximity to him, it's...'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Devan's words.

"So, um...I'm not exactly sure how best to explain this." He was saying. "I just; lately I've been feeling, kinda odd. So I spent some time thinking about it, carefully and as I did so, I began to realize...Well..."

Shireen shifted awkwardly, feeling her face heat up. She almost couldn't believe it.

' _It can't be, no...surely not...'_ She told herself.

But it was as Devan then blurted out.

"Shireen, I...I love, I have feelings for you and..."

She gasped. "Devan..."

He froze, suddenly afraid he said too much. But then, flooding them both with relief; Shireen simply reacted and made her feelings known, pulling him close as they then kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was unfortunately another day of gritted teeth and seething anger for Myrcella as she endured yet more sexual comments. Seeing the two grinning jocks ahead of her she braced herself; her anger building by the minute.

"Hey, it's 'Moon Tits Cella'." One of them remarked with a cruel leer.

She flushed angrily; ready to chew them out.

But the other then spoke. "Hey, show them off to us and we'll give you ten silver stags, each."

"Fuck you!" She snapped, outrage by the suggestion. "I am not some cheap prostitute and this isn't fucking funny alright. Oh and my eyes are up here!"

"So, not your eyes we wanna see." The first one remarked. "Alright then...twenty stags each."

With an infuriated growl she shoved past them and tried to continue onwards, looking for Trystane so as to at least escape this nightmare. But it was too late, the corridor was full of more jocks, even some of the mean girls. Myrcella stopped dead, eyes wide, the colour draining from her face.

 _All the last people I want to see, and I have to run into Joffrey.'_

Her brother stood, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"You're really denying the boys a show Cella, that doesn't make any sense." He remarked. "C'mon, think of it as a farewell party for your tits, after all, you are gonna get them cut smaller soon, right?"

Myrcella paled further, unable to believe what Joffrey had done. Her own brother had practically announced to the whole school she was getting breast reduction surgery. She shook her head and, after a well-placed blow to stomach that doubled Joffrey over, she stormed off, tears stinging her eyes as she grew more determined than ever to find Trystane, to at least have some peace and let out her pain.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed Shireen and Devan getting together, poor Myrcella though. Anyway, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, he is certainly being a dick, that's for sure.  
Veridissima: Yeah, sadly it's a struggle for her, glad you liked them though :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: I so wish I heard this from you _before_ I uploaded the chapter, I could have used that line for Myrcella somewhere :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Marissa grinned to herself as she stood in her room; it was time, she was getting ready for going out with Willem to an old fashioned drive-in movie theatre that evening. She wanted to look nice, but remain comfortable; she knew Willem well enough now to know how much he cared, that she didn't have to fear how she looked, Willem always seemed to like her, no matter her appearance. Still smiling she made up her mind and began looking out her clothes.

As she did, her thoughts went to her plans. _'_ _I felt guilty going on this date with Willem, with everything going on,_ _the troubles Myrcella is facing and the way some of her family are reacting_ _, but_ _she_ _insisted I go, said we'd planned it ages ago, we shouldn't cancel at the last minute. I just hope, c'mon Marissa focus, remember what you have planned tonight._

Feeling making up her mind she finished getting dressed. She was now wearing a green sleeveless dress that hung on her frame, secured by a ribbon behind her neck and reaching down to just above her knees and green heels.. Satisfied she grabbed the last few things she'd need and left the room, heading for the driveway to where Willem's car was parked.

She grinned the moment she saw Willem, sitting waiting for her. He grinned too and she took in his outfit, a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a blue unzipped jacket over it and white shoes, smart but casual, she wasn't surprised. They greeted each other warmly and got into the car. Soon Willem was driving off for their destination.

Driving in silence, they felt themselves relax, comfortable with each other and were contented. As they drove their thoughts were indeed on each other; but for once, they were clearer than ever before and both were thinking not only about the date, but also their plans afterwards.

* * *

Finally, after some time, after having got everything they needed, they were parked in the lot of the drive-in. Marissa was surprised to see quite a few other people around in their cars. She didn't realize there was still so many people into this old fashioned form of entertainment. Nevertheless she smiled and settled in, Willem grinned, also pleased.

They were soon relaxed and watching the movie as it began. They were soon enjoying themselves; Marissa had actually thought it would be sweet to buy an extra large popcorn between them, rather than two separate. Willem had laughed upon seeing that and they were still at ease.

' _I can't believe we're really here, oh, I hope this all goes well...After everything that's happened, I just...I want this to go right.'_ Marissa thought to herself.

The movie continued and they enjoyed themselves, everything was going well; it was clear a good night was being had by all. The other people in their cars were either couples or families, all of them engrossed in the movie.

While they were watching, as time marched on, Willem smiled, quietly exhaling.

' _Alright, this is going great, but...I am still a bit worried.'_

He turned to her. "Marissa..."  
"Hmm, yeah?"

He bit his lip, then the words came. "I just...I love you, nothing will every change that. But, about tonight, are you sure you…?"

He found himself stumbling over his words and was afraid he hadn't come across clearly enough. Marissa however was smiling and leaned in closer.

"Willem..." She whispered; smiling.

He tensed, seeing her smile and was hopeful.

"I have never been more ready. I know we are, don't worry." She told him. "I'm nervous too; but I know we can do it."

Willem grinned and nodded and, both deciding to take advantage of their current position, closed the gap between them and began to kiss. Alright their excitement for their plans after the movie grew even more intense and as they settled back, watching the rest, neither of them could keep the grins from their faces for very long.

* * *

Back at Willem's home, which was surprisingly empty, the rest of the family out for the night, they quickly began making their way upstairs, heading for Willem's room.

Marissa couldn't help but grin as they did so. _'This is it, we're, we're finally going to...'_

Taking her hand Willem also grinned.

"Let's go." He whispered.

She nodded and together they entered his room, the door was soon closed and they wasted no time, the moment their lips locked they let their passion take over, separating only when needed and before long, they stood by Willem's bed, gazing fondly into each other's eyes. They had been undressing as they made out, Marissa now stood clad in a pair of light pink panties and a matching bra, Willem was in just his red boxers.

"I'm ready." Marissa whispered.

It was all Willem needed to hear, he resumed kissing her as he worked on her bra, the two of them falling onto the bed once it was off and Marissa had both his boxers and her panties off. They kissed deeply again and then let themselves be consumed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, okay. Yeah, they are :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, not really, it's connected to what Willem and Marissa talked about in the second chapter after all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Leonette grinned to herself as she remained in her hiding spot, eyeing the object of her desire gleefully. Shireen was oblivious to the attention as she made her way towards the stairs, ready to head up to the second floor where her next class was.

' _Oh you look so exquisitely sexy my dear Shireen, I can hardly wait to get my hands on you.'_ She thought gleefully. _'Wearing such a cute little skirt too, oh it really highlights those long legs of yours, nice...such wonderful pale skin and...here we go.'_

She grinned wider as her hiding placed proved to be the right choice. Position as she was, she saw Shireen going up the stairs and took in the wondrous view she could get, looking right up Shireen's skirt.

' _Oh marvellous, so typical of her, such lovely little pink panties, hmm I'll bet that ass is amazing to touch.'_ She thought with glee.

Still fantasizing about Shireen, Leonette slipped out of her hiding spot and began to make her way up the stairs herself; she had the same class as Shireen after all.

' _I'll get to see those legs, and fantasize now that I know what she's got under that.'_ She thought to herself. _'Despite all the rumours, sexy little Shireen really is a naughty girl, huh...well, just wait, soon I'll make her all mine.'_

Still grinning she rounded the corner, reaching the corridor that led to her class, only to stop dead, shock paralysing her on the spot.

* * *

Standing with a smirk on his face as he watched the boy at the other end of the corridor, chatting away to his friend, Melwyn almost wanted to laugh.

' _So casual, so relaxed and yet hiding a little secret, at least from everyone who doesn't have gym class with you and has to shower with you.'_ He reflected. _'So hot, Devan, even with your baby's body, but hey, I'd love to touch every inch of that smooth skin of yours.'_

He eyed the object of his affection as Devan Seaworth said farewell to Edric Storm and began heading for his class. Melwyn took advantage of this to admire Devan's smooth bare legs, shown thanks to the hot weather making Devan choose knee length jeans shorts as part of his clothing.

' _So perfect, those strong legs, that nice ass...not to mention I'll bet he's quite big once aroused.'_ Melwyn reflected.

He already began plotting, he had to think of a way to make Devan his and his alone.

A sudden thought occurred to him. _'I can easily win him over with my charm alone, but...a little insurance never hurt. Maybe he's embarrassed by that hairless body of his; could be good blackmail.'_

With that thought in mind he began making his way towards his next class, the same class Devan was in. But then he stopped, eyes wide in horror and shock as he saw it.

* * *

Not realizing they had an audience, even if said audience only numbered two people, Devan and Shireen had met up outside their class, one of the few they shared and immediately kissed. They were so overjoyed with their realized love for each other that they truthfully didn't care if they were caught. Parting for air Shireen gazed at Devan, eyes full of adoration and love.

"Devan I..." She began, breathless.

He smiled. "I know Shireen, me too..."

Even as he said it however, Devan was somewhat worried; he recalled Shireen's strange behaviour all that time ago, how pained she had been. He felt bad for keeping it secret from her, but he had shared his fears with his father, who promised to look into things. He just hoped his father found the truth soon, for Shireen's sake.

Meanwhile, observing the two lovers together from opposite ends of the corridor, Melwyn and Leonette were furious; they couldn't accept this, that the objects of their affection were 'cavorting' with another person. They immediately knew they'd have to step up and stop this; for they both felt strongly, their 'beloved' belonged to them and them alone.

* * *

Willem sighed as he scuffed the floor with the toe of his sneaker, he was waiting for Marissa. Apparently she had something she wanted to check before they talked; something to do with their date that night, just over a month ago.

Willem pondered for a moment. _'_ _Could it have something to do with her illness too, she has been throwing up a lot lately...'_

He began to wonder about that, but then Marissa arrived, they were meeting privately, in an empty classroom.

"Marissa..." He began.

He was hopeful that now he'd get the facts, rather than his own speculations. But that thought vanished to be replaced with worry when he saw her tear-stained face.

"What…?"

She shook her head. "Willem, it's, we...that night, when we..."

They both blushed but Marissa couldn't talk any more, instead she thrust something into his hands. He stared, eyes widening as he took it in. Looking at the pregnancy test in his hands, his eyes fixed on the little pink plus sign.

Finally, he sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We?" Marissa choked through tears.

He nodded. "We both had a part in this, we both have a responsibility, and there's no way I'm letting the girl I love face something like this alone."

She managed to smile at that, hearing Willem's declaration of his love for her. Relieved that he had her back she hugged him, he returned the hug. They both knew, whatever happened, they'd face it, together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you like him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Willem bit his lip as he sat with Marissa, this was certainly the last place he wanted to be right now. But there was no choice, it was only right they tell their families. That was how they found themselves sitting opposite Merrett and Mariya Frey, waiting for one of them to start talking. As usual both parents looked at their youngest daughter, like her older sisters, with disdain. It was even more pronounced now, as she was with Willem.

' _Of course they disapprove of her having a boyfriend, even if said boyfriend is a Lannister.'_ He thought to himself. _'Urgh, this is gonna go bad, I know it. Just glad they can't take it out on her sisters.'_

It was true, Amerei and Walda were already away from home, living with their husbands.

"So, what is all this?" Merrett asked irritably. "What's so damned important."

Marissa fidgeted, unsure how to start, but then Willem squeezed her hand, reassuringly. She bit her lip, looking at him. His face said it all, just get it over with. She agreed.

"Alright, I..." She cleared her throat and simply told them. "I'm pregnant and Willem's the dad."

The silence that followed was almost deafening, until Mariya broke it.

"What!?" She shrieked. "You, you slut, how dare you!?"

Willem glared and before Mariya could say anything else, Marissa spoke up.

"I'm telling you because you're my parents and it was only right. I personally don't give a crap what either of you think about this." She snarled. "This is my child and you have no say in what happens, got it!"

Merrett glowered. "Oh is that right, in that case, get out...you are not welcome here anymore."

Marissa just stood, pulling Willem with her and, with one last disdainful glare, turned away from her parents and stalked away.

* * *

Their outrage at Marissa simply walking away from them was still fresh and sweet in Willem's mind as they prepared for the next step.

"Marissa." He began. "I just, I'm sorry it..."

Marissa shook her head. "Don't be, I just hope we can...I never want to see their faces again."

Willem nodded in agreement as they then entered Willem's home. They found his parents in the living room together, watching an old black and white movie.

"Mum, dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" Willem asked.

They turned to him and both smiled.

"Of course." Kevan remarked. "Please, sit."

They did so, feeling more at ease here than at the Frey house.

Dorna smiled warmly. "Can I get you anything?"

Marissa shook her head. "No, thank you, we...We'd rather not wait."

"Yeah; so um...where's Martyn and Janei?" Willem asked, noting his parents were alone.

Dorna explained. "Martyn's away out with Mary, Janei's over at a friends house."

Kevan noted their expressions and immediately realized. "Something's troubling you two. What is it?"

They shared a nervous glance. Finally Willem sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this dad." He remarked at last. "So, I'm just gonna say it; Marissa is pregnant, with my child."

Once again, silence fell, and Willem bit his lip, worried about his parent's reaction.

* * *

Willem couldn't help but smile.

"You see there was nothing to worry about." Lancel said with a laugh. "You really thought Mum and Dad would be upset with you."

Willem shook his head. "Yeah, I see that now. Disappointed, yeah, but...I should've known."

"So, Marissa can't go home again and you need to start standing on your own?" Amerei remarked.

The last part had been Willem's own decision; one his parents were concerned about but accepted. That was how he and Marissa had ended up with Lancel and Ami at their place.

"Yeah, I promise, we won't be here for long." Willem said.

Marissa nodded in agreement. "We just need to find our own place, find out feet, then everything should be fine."

"Don't rush yourselves." Ami remarked cheerfully. "You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Lancel grinned. "Ami's right; don't forget, even with your wishes of being independent, you still have all of us to help."

Willem nodded, relieved, it was a big step, but he was sure he and Marissa could stand and face it together.

* * *

Seated on the hospital bed, waiting for it to be time, Myrcella let out a shaky breath.

"Cella..." Her mother queried worriedly.

She bit her lip. "I'm...I'm just nervous, mum. You know how things are, with surgery and..."

Hugging her daughter Cersei spoke. "It'll be fine Cella, I'm here. As you requested, I've asked your father to bring Tommen up after everything is done."

She nodded, just as the doctor entered. Myrcella listened carefully to what the doctor said, doing her best to take it all in. It was finally time for her breast reduction surgery. Before Myrcella even fully processed things, she was lying on the surgical trolley as it was wheeled into the operating theatre.

She was too caught up in her anxieties and wondering what to expect afterwards that she barely heard the talking going on around her. But she felt herself growing groggy as the anaesthetic took effect and she went under.

* * *

Waking up an unknown length of time later, Myrcella blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Cella."

She turned and smiled; her voice sounded thick. "Hey Tommen..."

He smiled warmly at her, she saw her parents too, both smiling.

"So, um..."

"It was a success, Cella." Her mother revealed. "They still need to check, do some tests, make sure everything worked well, that you'll recover fine and that the problems have been addressed."

Myrcella nodded, just glad that the surgery was over, she could see her breasts were still large, but not ridiculously so anymore, instead they were large in a way that complimented her figure and hopefully wouldn't cause her any pain.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, we are returning to an unfortunate set of circumstances for Shireen, but be ready for a twist ending.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it was good for her :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him, I'll bet. Yeah, it was good for Myrcella :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Shireen sighed as she tried to sneak her way back into the house. Things had become so much worse for her at home lately. Recent incidents, such as Myrcella's successful surgery and the fact that, at the start of the following school week, she'd be back at school, seemed to raise Selyse's ire. Yet there seemed to be more and more these days that angered her mother and Shireen was growing more and more fearful that her own person would suffer from it.

' _Urgh, the way mum reacted when I tried to come home with Devan, Joy and Edric yesterday, I was so scared she would...'_ She thought worriedly. _'I have to keep being careful or mum's going to spank me again.'_

She shuddered, terrified at the very thought of it. She had made it inside and felt she was in the clear, if she could just get up to her room. But she had only made it halfway up the stairs when her mother's voice rang out.

"Shireen!"

She flinched. "M-Mum?"

Her mother's voice left no room for argument. "Get in here, now!"

Wincing and praying things wouldn't go badly, she turned and made her way downstairs, towards the living room and, pushing the door open, silently prayed as she stepped inside.

Her mother looked livid and Shireen bit her lip, uncertain what could possibly be infuriating her mother this time.

"Mum?"

Selyse glared and spoke, severely. "We need to talk, but first...what are you wearing!?"

Shireen blushed and groaned. "Mum, please..."

She was wearing a sleeveless red turtle neck top, a black skirt that reached mid-way down her thighs, being far too short for her mother's tastes and black boots that reached just below her knees.

"I just..." Shireen began, voice shaking.

Selyse snapped. "You look like some prostitute off the street, I did not raise you this way!"

Shireen bowed her head, blushing even more; she didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. It showed her legs yes, but it wasn't slutty.

' _Devan didn't think so, he thought I looked nice, nobody else said anything like that.'_ She thought to herself.

Selyse's next words shocked her however. "This is the influence of that Marissa girl."

She jolted, looking at her mother in surprise; she hadn't expected that.

"Marissa?"

"That slut, getting herself pregnant, just as bad as your cousin, mutilating her body." Selyse spat.

Shireen couldn't help herself. "Mum, that's not fair, Myrcella needed that surgery for her health and...and what happened to Marissa and Willem was an accident."

Selyse just snarled.

Standing up, Selyse advanced towards her daughter.

"You listen to me young lady, you stop believing those lies." She warned her. "You will stay away from those sluts and those boys, I will not have you corrupted anymore, you..."

Hearing her mother insult her friends like that, Shireen made her mistake, she snapped.

"No, mum, that's not fair. You can't say that about them, they're my friends and Devan is my boyfriend, we..."

Selyse exploded. "SILENCE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! BOYFRIEND, YOU CANNOT, I KNEW IT!"

Shireen flinched, backing away, terrified, she realized too late what she had done and now, as she feared, the worst was coming.

Sure enough, her mother then ordered her. "Get the hairbrush, now!"

Just hearing those words caused Shireen to break down.

"No, please!" She cried, tears instantly streaming from her eyes. "Mummy, I'm sorry!"

"No you are not!" Selyse bellowed. "But you will be, get the hairbrush, you will take your spanking and learn!"

Trembling and sobbing Shireen did as she was told, and soon she stood in front of her mother, handing her the hairbrush. She whimpered.

"Mummy please, I'm sorry."

"You are not, not yet, you will never be until you are punished." Selyse told her.

With that she acted and Shireen squealed as she was pulled across her mother's lap. She whimpered and sobbed as her skirt, too tight to be lifted, was unzipped and completely removed before her pink panties were lowered, exposing her buttocks, still pink from the last spanking.

She tensed, her fear building and her heart pounding, her tears were unleashed in a flood as the hairbrush was rested on her buttocks, ready to be lifted and brought down hard to begin her spanking.

Her panties were around her ankles again, shackling her legs.

The hairbrush was raised...and then the door burst open.

"What!?" Selyse cried.

Shireen gasped, startled, unable to believe what happened, still blinded by tears, she heard the shouts, the movement, felt herself being pulled away from her mother. She had enough presence of mind to be embarrassed by her half-naked state and struggled to cover herself.

"Shireen, it's okay, it's okay."

She gasped, recognizing the voice. "Mr. Seaworth?"

It was Davos, Devan's father. The other people present in the house were the police, her mother was now being arrested for child abuse.

"Devan was worried about you Shireen, he told me about his worries and asked if there was anything I could do. I reported things to the police and we came to try and talk to you and your mother, just to see if everything was alright." Davos explained to Shireen slightly later. "However when we arrived we heard the raised voices and saw what was about to happen through the window, that was when we hurried in...I insisted on being here, for your sake."

Shireen was blushing, her panties pulled up she was pulling her skirt back on.

"I...Mr. Seaworth...Thank you." She choked out.

Davos smiled softly and hugged her. "It's okay, Shireen, it's okay...it's over now. But, that wasn't the first time, was it?"

Looking over at the police, Shireen let out a shuddering gasp and admitted. "No."

That was all the police needed to hear, and enough to infuriate Selyse that she was taken away, yelling at Shireen, merely proving the girl's point.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Shireen trembled as she sat, still shaken. She was now at the Seaworths home, she could hear Davos and Marya talking to the police out in the hall. Devan sat next to her, doing his best to soothe her, his brothers all sat in the living room too, looking awkward and unsure. Clearly wanting to help, but not knowing how to approach her. Devan smiled softly as she looked to him, trying to reassure her.

Meanwhile, relief flooded him. _'I was right, Gods, I was right, poor Shireen. But, it's over now, her mum can't hurt her anymore...she's safe...'_

Relieved at that, he nevertheless wondered what would happen next. He clearly wasn't the only one, for as the sounds of talking out in the hall stopped, Shireen tensed. They heard the front door and then Davos and Marya entered the living room, the police having clearly left.

"It's over Shireen." Davos told her. "Your mother is going to jail for a long time. She can't hurt you anymore."

Shireen smiled shakily. "I...thank you, what's going to happen to me now?"

She had to admit, she wasn't sure about that; she was nervous, afraid, wondering what might happen. Devan gently squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her, but her nervousness continued.

"Yes, about that..." Davos said softly.

He and Marya sat down, now everyone in the room gave them their full attention.

The one thing stopped Shireen from panicking was the smiles Davos and Marya had on their faces. Although even that couldn't have prepared her for what was about to occur.

"Your mother, well Shireen, she's actually been...acting against your father's wishes, for two years now." Davos explained. "It was all there in your father's will, but Selyse kept it hidden; there was no evidence I could use to reveal the truth. It would just be my word against hers."

Biting her lip, Shireen queried. "What do you mean?"

Davos sighed. "Your father knew, exactly what your mother was like and wanted to protect you from her. It was there in his will...while your uncles can obviously still be a very big part of your life...He wanted Marya and myself to take guardianship of you, in the event of his death."

There were gasps all around; eyes wide as they all took this in.

Shireen found her voice first. "You, you mean, I'm..."

Marya nodded, smiling warmly. "Yes Shireen; you're to live with us from now on."

Shireen couldn't help the tears that sprang up; hearing that; she was immensely grateful and yet, unable to express it. They all seemed to understand however as the entire family rose to welcome her. Engulfing her in a hug, Marya was the most welcoming.

Although she looked over at Devan. "Since Shireen is staying here, we'll now need to set some ground rules."

Devan groaned and blushed, but was too relieved at Shireen's safety to really complain.

* * *

That night, Shireen was in bed, in her new room; the details and everything that were required for her to officially remain with the Seaworths were still to be sorted true. But for now, she was able to stay with them, without any problems.

All her belongings had been taken from her old home and had been set up in her room. Unfortunately, things were not well for Shireen. She lay in bed, tossing and turning, crying, trapped in a nightmare.

A nightmare of her mother hurting her again, a nightmare where her rescue had been her imagination.

"No, please, no..." She moaned in her sleep.

Then the nightmare turned worse as the punishment started and, unable to bear it, Shireen jerks awake with a cry.

"Shireen."

She started but then relaxed as she saw Devan entering, Marya was just behind him.

"What happened, are you…?" Devan stammered, worried.

He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. Looking from Devan to Marya Shireen broke down and told them the whole story. When she'd finished she was sobbing into Devan's shoulder.

"Gods, Shireen, I..." He gasped.

Marya sighed and then spoke. "I think, tonight...you'd better stay with Shireen, Devan, she needs you."

Devan nodded and soon, he and Shireen were alone. They lay on her bed, under the blankets, holding each other tightly. Devan did his utmost to comfort the girl he loved until finally, they were both able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, sadly true; but you're right, she has Devan at least :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Myrcella took a deep breath as she walked through the school doors. She had finally returned to school and was readying herself for the inevitable. She knew that the reason behind her being off from school was widely known, she just hoped Joffrey's rumours hadn't got things completely out of hand, but she doubted it.

Biting her lip she glanced down, she had gone from a 32F to a 34D and during all that time since her surgery, her back had felt better, she felt more comfortable in herself and now here she was, back at school.

' _I don't care what anyone says, it was needed, it's worked...and I feel so much better.'_ She reminded herself.

With that happy thought in mind, she began to make her way through the school; well aware she was being watched, well aware of the whispers. She almost wanted to laugh at the looks on the jocks faces, their disappointment; apparently despite her breasts still being large, they weren't good enough now.

She shook her head. _'Stupid pigs; guess they didn't believe it was happening, thought I would still be same since they've got it in their heads that I exist simple to give them a show...tough luck, losers.'_

Smirking at them as she passed she continued to make her way through school. A lot of the people whispering had negative views on what she had done, not understanding her reasoning and such. There were a small number of girls who voiced their opinions that she'd ruined herself now, that her overly large breasts were all she had going for her.

Myrcella didn't care what they thought, she knew they were wrong and soon she reached Trystane and they both embraced; now everything was as it should be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Leonette smirked as she approached Shireen; she knew this was her best chance.

"Hey, Shireen." She said with a grin.

The girl turned. "Huh, oh, um…?"

Shaking her head Leonette supplied her name then added. "We have...three classes together, remember."

"Yeah, I just...is there something you need?" Shireen replied quickly.

' _To see you out of that cute thing.'_ Leonette thought as she eyed Shireen's knee length floral dress. "I've had my eye on you for some time Shireen; you're...quite the pretty girl you know, and I..."

Shireen blushed; despite everything she'd been through, she was still innocent. But she could tell that Leonette was flirting with her.

"So, what do you say, I think we should…?"

"Stop." Shireen said quickly. "I'm sorry, I can't…You know I have a boyfriend, I'm not...I'm not into girls."

Leonette rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, stop lying to yourself, just..."

"I'm not!" Shireen replied more firmly, now glaring. "I told you, I have a boyfriend, now...excuse me."

With that she turned and stalked off, leaving Leonette behind her, furious.

The red-faced girl glared darkly. _'How dare you, you do not refuse me, Shireen...you are mine, you will see that even if I have to make you.'_

She soon realized she wasn't the only one having such trouble.

* * *

Devan was confused, while he knew Melwyn by sight, they had never spoken before, yet here was Melwyn, seeking him out and actively trying to talk to him.

"So, Devan..." He was saying with a grin. "You looked good in gym class."

Devan nodded slowly. "Um, thanks..."

Melwyn laughed lightly. "No, no, you misunderstand me. I mean...in the showers, after gym. You looked so..."

Devan didn't hear the rest as his mind seized and he went bright red. He knew Melwyn had an interest in both girls and boys, but he never imagined he'd draw the young man's attention.

' _And for him to admit that, he spied on me in the shower, he checked me out when I was, naked.'_ Devan thought in a panic. _'Gods, that's...urgh he saw, and he doesn't even...'_

For all the compliments Melwyn was paying Devan in regardless to his lack of body hair, he failed to understand just how self-conscious Devan was about it.

Then it happened. "Anyway, Devan, like I said, you look amazing and I can't stop thinking about it, we should..."

"Whoa, whoa, man, hold it there a moment." Devan replied quickly, recovering. "I think I see what you're trying to say, but...dude, I have a girlfriend and I...I'm not, I'm not gay, or bi...so, I'm sorry, but it can't work."

With that he turned and quickly left, still startled by everything he had heard. Melwyn watched him leave, beyond furious.

He was so angry at Devan's departure and refusal of him that he didn't even attempt to keep the rage hidden.

' _Oh sure, play that way, Seaworth…Tease me like that and then think you can just reject me!'_ He thought angrily.

At that moment, someone clearing their throat caught his attention. He turned and standing there, smiling sympathetically at him, was Leonette.

"Hey, you too huh?"

Melwyn narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

"I just got rejected too, by Shireen... _his_ 'girlfriend'." She explained. "They can't see the truth, either of them...maybe we'll have a better chance of showing them the truth, of getting what we want...together?"

Melwyn grinned as he realized what she meant and agreed and soon the duo were working together, making plans to try and finally win over the ones they desired.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, just a short little one to keep the mood up, before the next big event, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: They certainly are.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Willem sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through his hair; he was getting frustrated and in turn, growing upset and another strong feeling that he was only now, after feeling it for so long, identifying.

' _Guilt, I'm feeling guilty, I'm not surprised, here we still are...living with Lancel and Ami, despite what I said to them.'_ He thought. _'I promised Marissa and I wouldn't be imposing on them for long, but...'_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was no longer alone in the room, checking his laptop for any apartments that he and Marissa could move into.

"Will?"

He started and turned. "Whoa, hey, what the…?"

Lancel raised his hands, smiling lightly. "Oh, hey, sorry...didn't mean to startle you."

Shaking his head Willem calmed down. "It's, it's cool..."

Sitting down Lancel observed his brother for a moment before finally sighed.

"What's troubling you." He asked.

"Wha?"

"It's obvious Willem." Lancel explained. "You are clearly worried about something. Tell me, maybe I can help?"

Willem bit his lip. "I'm not, I'm sorry Lancel."

"Sorry?" His brother replied, confused.

"I just feel so guilty." Willem admitted. "Marissa and I are here, imposing on you and Ami, after you've only just settled down and..."

Lancel reacted immediately. "Hey, whoa, whoa. Will, that's not. Listen, it's okay, don't ever think you and Marissa are burdens. You're family and we're more than happy to help alright. Don't pressure yourself, you can take as much time as you need."

Willem nodded slowly before finally smiling, understanding what Lancel met and, seeing him smile, Lancel smiled too, glad to have put his brother's worries to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, as this was going on, Amerei smiled warmly as she sat with Marissa as both sisters were seated on the couch, Ami had her mug of tea, Marissa had just requested a glass of water and was currently sipping it.

Ami observed her sister carefully. _'Something's bothering Ami; I can see it, Lancel can see it, Willem is the same. I wonder if they're even aware of the state the other is in...'_

It worried her, especially with her sister's current condition. Her sister was pregnant and the last thing Ami wanted was for her sister to stress. Seeing Ami's concern, Marissa lowered her drink.

"Ami?" She asked. "Are you alright, you look…?"

Amerei turned to her. "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"Me?"

"Yes, you've been so...stressed lately, Willem has too. We're worried about you two." She explained.

Marissa immediately began fidgeting. "We, Willem and I are...imposing on you and Lancel. You guys just settled down, could've been building your own family, but we...we came and, and..."

Understanding at once, Amerei quickly put her mug aside and pulled her sister into a tight hug, startling her.

"Ami?"

"Oh, Marissa, that's...don't ever think that, you are my sister, you are family. Willem is family, you are not imposing on us." She insisted. "We are more than happy to help  
you both and we don't care how long it takes you to find somewhere. I'm positive Lancel is even talking to Willem about this very same thing right now."

Marissa laughed; knowing that was possibly true and felt relief at last. Things wouldn't be so bad after all, it seemed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, things are looking up, but...  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, LOL :) Yeah, glad you like him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Shireen bit her lip as she checked herself in the mirror, wondering if her dress was right.

' _This is...I just hope Devan likes this.'_ She thought. _'I loved it the moment I saw it and I can't wait to see his reaction.'_

It was time for winter prom, the whole school was all looking forward to it and Shireen had to admit, she was too, despite her nervousness. She was standing before the mirror, smiling as she fixed her hair into a ponytail; her love for Devan had helped her with her confidence, she no longer hid her Greyscale scars.

Her dress was purple in colour and she also wore purple flats; the dress reached down to the top of her knees, at the front. The back however continued down to her ankles. It was also sleeveless and Shireen couldn't help but smile at last.

She took her head. _'Here we go, time to go and see Devan and we'll head to prom together.'_

She left her room at the Seaworth house and made her way downstairs. Her eyes found Devan immediately and his eyes lit up seeing her. He looked good in a black tux with black polished shoes, a blue shirt and tie finished the look.

"Wow, Shireen..." He breathed as he reached her. "You look amazing."

Shireen blushed. "Thanks, you look...amazing too."

They kissed softly until Marya cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said with a soft laugh. "But we need pictures."

They both laughed too and nodded, ready to pose for the pictures before leaving for the prom.

Arriving at the prom venue they soon joined the crowd in the large dance hall that had been hired by the school for the event. They weaved through the crowd, talking as they did so.

"I'm glad that everything turned out okay." Shireen said with a grin. "When your dad showed up and saved me from mum, it was so...surreal, I almost didn't believe it was happening."

Devan nodded slowly. "I'm just glad dad believed me and could save you."

Shireen moved closer to him. "I know, thank you for that Devan. Now I don't have to be afraid of mum ever again."

She kissed his cheek; truly grateful to her boyfriend for his part in saving her. Especially since now she could sit without any pain and would never fear such a punishment again.

"Hey." Devan called. "There's the others."

Shireen followed his gaze and grinned wider as she spotted their friends hanging out together. The first two she spotted were Bran and Tommen, the happy couple holding hands, sharing some snacks as they chatted together, both clad in a tux, Bran's grey, Tommen's dark blue. Bran wore a white shirt and silver tie while Tommen wore a salmon pink shirt. Both wore polished black shoes.

They swiftly approached and as they did so, Shireen greeted them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They all turned and grinned at them, returning the greeting.

As they did so, Shireen took note of the others. First was Myrcella who was standing by Trystane, arms linked. Myrcella was clad in a yellow mid-thigh length dress with yellow heels and her legs covered in semi-transparent tights while Trystane wore the usual tux, black in colour with black shoes, a blue shirt and burnt orange tie.

Edric was seated by the table, sipping a drink, clad in a blue suit with a black shirt, dark blue tie and blue shoes. Holding his hand, sipping her own drink was Joy. She was dressed up well too, in a pink mid-thigh length dress and pink flats.

"Wow, Shireen, you look amazing." Myrcella remarked.

The others all nodded and Shireen blushed.

"Thanks Cella." She replied. "You look incredible too, are you…?"  
Myrcella knew what she was talking about; the surgery. "Yeah, it worked perfectly, I've got no problems now."

They all grinned at that and began sharing drinks and snacks before finally, despite the nervousness from some people, heading out to the dance floor, ready to enjoy themselves. Shireen was nervous but she found herself enjoying herself immensely as she danced with Devan.

She had to admit Devan was a remarkable dancer and was able to guide them through the songs, allowing her to find maximum enjoyment. They had lost the others in the crowded dance floor but they knew they'd find them again, they had arranged to meet by the snack table when they had finished dancing.

* * *

Shireen let out a gasp, she felt hot, some slight sweat on her face, but she was overjoyed. So far prom had been amazing for her, Devan had gone out of his way to ensure she had a good night.

' _This is amazing; I can't remember ever having this much fun.'_ She thought to herself.

She had excused herself; Devan waiting by the snack table while she headed for the bathroom. She entered and made her way to the sinks, quickly washing her hands and face, mopping up the water with some paper towels.

She paused for a moment, looking the mirror. _'I barely recognize myself; I look so...happy, carefree...'_

She smiled, ready to return to Devan and maybe even dance some more, when she encountered an unexpected obstacle.

"There you are Shireen."

She spun around, there, approaching her with a grin, was Leonette, clad in a yellow mid-thigh length dress with a square neckline and red heels.

"You look so lovely." She remarked.

Shireen backed away from the advancing Leonette, stammering. "Wh-what, we, we spoke about this, I'm not..."

"Shhh, you just don't understand yet." Leonette replied. "You will, just...give in and accept it."

By now Shireen was pinned against the wall and before she could react, she found herself trapped. She let out a muffled squeak as Leonette's hand clamped over her mouth. Leonette's other hand had forced the skirt of her dress up, Shireen's tears began to build as she felt scared.

She shuddered as she felt Leonette's hand brushing against her sensitive area through her black panties.

Then suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: No, indeed it is not and well, we'll see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, slight complication with that, as you'll see below.  
Wolfigrl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Shireen let out a muffled squeal as the door opened, her salvation. Leonette froze, eyes wide as she looked over to the door. Three girls were there, all of them seeing the sight before them. Shireen spotted Myrcella at once. With her was Arya, clad in a grey feminine suit and grey flats, and a girl with brown hair and eyes, overweight and clad in a bright pink ankle length dress with pink heels, Ami and Marissa's sister, the middle of the three, Walda Frey.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Myrcella yelled at once.

Leonette just smirked. "Oh calm down Cella, we're just having some fun..."

Arya was the one to reply, her voice low and dangerous. "Looks more like sexual assault to me. You really wanna push this."

Leonette looked like she was about to make a biting remark; but Myrcella and Arya both advanced at once, Myrcella looking ready to return with some remarks of her own, Arya looking ready for an actual fight. Walda was more focused on Shireen however, moving carefully forwards.

"Urgh, fine...you'll come to your senses in the end, Shireen." Leonette replied.

With that she let Shireen go and shoved her way past Myrcella and Arya, hurrying from the bathroom. Walda immediately was by Shireen's side, helping her fix her dress.

"Are you alright, did she…?" She asked worriedly.

Shireen shook her head. "N-no, nothing like that, she didn't get very far before...thank you."

Myrcella just smiled softly and hugged her. "I'm just glad we got here in time. Walda saw Leonette heading after you and warned me."

"I just happened to overhear and know what that bitch is like." Arya explained.

Shireen nodded; finally composed again and, supported by her friends, left the bathroom.

* * *

Devan grit his teeth, trying to ignore the all black clad Melwyn beside him. His tux, his shirt, his shoes, all of them were black. Yet he clearly thought that he was irresistible.

"Come now Devan, I'm getting tired of these games..."

"I'm not playing any games." Devan snapped. "I told you, I'm not interested."

Melwyn scoffed. "And I'm not buying it, because that's impossible; especially given your...choice of a distraction."

Devan scowled. "Don't you dare, say anything against Shireen..."

"C'mon, if you're gonna pick someone to pretend with, at least make it convincing than the Greyscale victim, I mean..." Melwyn continued.

"Hey, there you are."

Both turned to see the new speaker. It was a tall young man, in his early twenties, clad in designer jeans, a white shirt and black shoes, not as formal as many of the others, but still well dressed. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes, was quite muscular and Devan recognized him at once as Arya's boyfriend.

"Hey Gendry?" He greeted him, a little surprised.

Gendry smiled. "C'mon, the others are wondering where you got to, they...have something to tell you."

Devan nodded and immediately began to hurry away with Gendry, ignoring Melwyn calling after him.

As they left Devan sighed.

"I can't thank you enough man." He remarked.

Gendry just grinned. "No worries, I did what I could to get you away from him, before he did anything crazy. But I wasn't kidding, look."

Devan did so and soon saw Shireen, along with Arya, Myrcella and Walda, as well as the rest of the group.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing their faces.

Shireen bit her lip. "Um, Leonette followed me into the toilets and, and..."

"The crazy bitch started trying to grope her." Arya supplied. "Gods know how far she would've gone if we hadn't got in when we did."

Devan froze at that. "No way that's...I just got 'propositioned' by Melwyn there. This looks...suspiciously coordinated."

Arya groaned. "Wouldn't put it past those two to work together...seems they're dead set on you guys."

Both Devan and Shireen shared a worried look at that, wondering just what else they'd have to endure until the message finally sank in that they weren't interested.

"You wanna report Leonette for assaulting you?" Devan asked worried.

Shireen sighed. "No, I...I've been through enough, I just wanna forget it happened."

Devan didn't like that, he was worried it would just encourage Leonette to try again. Nevertheless he agreed with Shireen and did his best to help her do just that, taking back out onto the dance floor as they danced together, forgetting their troubles for a time.

* * *

Willem smiled softly. He had dressed up well in a red tux with a black shirt and black shoes. Martyn wore the same style of shoes with a black tux and green shirt. The twins were both chatting together happily.

"So, are you and Marissa...managing okay?" Martyn asked.

Willem nodded, his smile growing. "You bet, it's...it's actually pretty amazing."

Martyn nodded, pleased for his brother; Willem and Marissa had finally found a place of their own and just moved in. It was at that moment Marissa arrived, clad in a red dress designed to fit her pregnancy and red flats.

With her was a pale skinned girl with long black hair and blue eyes, a slender body with only slight curves, clad in a green knee length spaghetti strap dress and green heels. To Martyn she was the perfect vision of beauty, his girlfriend, Mary White.

"Hey..." He began.

Mary laughed. "This has been a great night so far."

They kissed softly, Willem and Marissa linking arms, also smiling, agreeing with Mary. The night had been great for them and promised to continue to be great as they joined their friends, ready to let prom continue, enjoying every moment, until the end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy. A little short one to show some more happiness before we reach the next big event.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, well, here's more from them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, here comes more.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; yeah it was scary but well, more things coming, but right now, enjoy a little peace, glad you liked her :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Willem smiled lightly as he entered the new apartment with Marissa.

"Wow, Willem, this place is..." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know, I'm just glad we found it, a place of our own."

Marissa laughed softly at that, leaning her head on his shoulder, a hand resting on her swollen stomach, her pregnancy was progressing with thankfully little difficulties.

' _I was afraid at first but now, now I feel Willem and I can do this...together.'_ She thought to herself.

They had finally settled into their new apartment, all their belongings moved in; the hard part had been getting them from Marissa's family's home. But they had managed and together they were now hoping to unpack and get things all set.

"Well, where should we start?" Willem asked.

Marissa sighed. "I...honestly don't know."

They thought for a moment, unsure what to say or do until they received an unexpected interruption. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Huh, I'm not expecting anyone, are you?" Marissa asked, startled.

Willem shook his head but went to answer the door, his eyes widened when he saw Lancel and Amerei there, and they weren't alone, with them was Martyn and Mary, Dorna and Kevan and even Janei.

"What, wow, you guys, are you…?" He stammered.

They all grinned.

It soon turned out exactly why his immediate family had arrived. Marissa gasped upon seeing them.

"Oh, wow, you, what are you guys doing here, you…?" She gasped.

They all laughed and Dorna explained. "We knew you guys were finally moving in; we came to help out. We're family after all, it's what we do."

Willem couldn't help but grin. He knew he had the support of his immediate family from the very start, but now, it was even clearer than before.

"Yeah." Janei agreed. "So, what do we do to start?"

They all laughed cheerfully at her enthusiasm and Lancel spoke up.

"We'll figure it out, so, shall we?"

Willem nodded in agreement and so they all began looking around, trying to decide what to begin with. In the end they found it easier working together, Janei was limited by her age and size, Marissa by her pregnancy, but they still helped where they could and things became much easier, especially when Walda arrived to help too.

Before long everything was unpacked and all was set and soon the family was all seated together, relaxed and taking time to enjoy the peaceful moment. Willem couldn't help but feel relieved, things were now looking much, much better for them. Hopefully for him and his friends, things would finally look up and stay looking up.

Hopefully their hardest times were behind them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, for them yeah, but others...?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Shireen bit her lip, unable to believe she was actually doing this.

' _I, when I was living with mum, this would've been impossible, it wouldn't never have happened...'_ She found herself thinking. _'Not without her spanking me so hard I...urgh, forget about that Shireen, it's over, now...now I'm...'_

She blushed furiously as she considered her current state of dress. She had agreed to join Devan and a number of their friends on a trip to the local swimming baths; yet she hadn't even reached the pool before hesitating.

"Shireen, are you okay?"

She turned, biting her lip as she faced Myrcella who looked positively stunning in a yellow strapless string bikini.

"I just...I look kinda..." She began, feeling self-conscious.

Myrcella groaned. "No Shireen, do not start this, you look amazing, trust me."

Shireen looked down at her strapless lavender bikini. "I'm showing, so much skin, I'm so…pale, you look amazing in yours, but I..."

"You look great, trust me...if you have any doubts, just watch Devan's face when he sees you." Myrcella replied.

Shireen groaned again, blushing while Myrcella gave her a devilish smirk, knowing she'd convinced her. Shaking her head, Shireen left the changing room with Myrcella, deciding it was pointless to delay the inevitable.

"You know, I really admire you Cella." Shireen admitted. "You don't just look amazing, it's quite brave too?"

Myrcella looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"I mean, having the courage to wear a revealing swimsuit, after your surgery, your...scars..." Shireen stammered.

It was true, at the edges of Myrcella's bikini top, her scars from her surgery were indeed visible.

Myrcella just laughed and shrugged.

"I don't see any reason to hide them, it's not like I'm ashamed and I just wanted to look my best..." She began.

She trailed off and Shireen grinned, for standing there, stunned by the sight of Myrcella in her swimsuit, was Trystane, clad in his own swimsuit, an orange Speedo.

Leaning closer to Myrcella, Shireen whispered. "Mission accomplished."

Myrcella rolled her eyes and went over to Trystane, the couple kissing and soon heading towards the pool, soon joined by Tommen and Bran, clad in their own Speedos, Bran's blue and Tommen's yellow. Shireen watched them head to the pool, talking together, smiling lightly.

"Hey Shireen."

She turned and grinned. "Hi Marissa."

Marissa's hand was resting on her swollen stomach, clad in her blue bikini; while she had expressed some doubt about going swimming, she was reassured of both her own and the baby's safety.

"So, we're all here now?" Marissa queried.

"I think so, Ami's already at the pool and the guys…?" Shireen replied.

"Just got here." Marissa finished.

Shireen turned and smiled. The rest of the guys had emerged from the changing rooms, first to reach them was Willem, distinguishable from Martyn by their different swimsuits, Willem wore gold trunks while Martyn wore a red Speedo. Mary, clad in a green one-piece, clearly hadn't seen him in it before, for she was staring in delight.

Shireen almost wanted to laugh. _'Wow, she looks so..._ _enamoured...can't blame her though, hot damn...'_

Shireen was also blushing and knew her own eyes were wide, just like that as she saw Devan in his black Speedo. She also saw Myrcella was right, Devan looked stunned when he saw her.

' _Wow, Shireen looks so amazing; she's...her curves are really...'_ He thought to himself. _'Whoa, behave Devan, don't think like that.'_

Shireen meanwhile couldn't stop herself either. _'He looks so...sexy like that; so much of his skin, he's, he's...wow...'_

They just smiled, and immediately took hold of each other's hands, as did the others and soon they were on their way to the pool.

Walking with them was Lancel, clad in white trunks with red stripes and carrying a little boy in mint green trunks, a white swimming T-shirt and a red swimming cap. His son with Ami, Lyman, a cute little boy who looked so much like Lancel. Both of them smiled when Ami came into view; looking lovely in her orange bikini.

"Hey guys, now we're all here." Ami greeted, kissing Lancel and their son.

Devan nodded. "Excellent, let's get swimming then."

They all laughed but agreed and soon they were all in the pool. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by two others from the pool; Melwyn and Leonette were both present, clad in black and white trunks and a black string bikini respectively.

"Perfect, there they are...okay, when the chance presents itself..." Leonette began.

Melwyn grinned. "Oh don't worry, I know, you just let me know when I get my chance and then, Shireen's all yours. Don't worry about Devan, he'll be mine, I already know what to do, he'll see the truth, one way or another."

Leonette couldn't deny, something about the way Melwyn said that was surprising to her, and slightly discomforting; but she didn't focus on it, she had more important things to worry about.

Shireen grinned as she swam over to where Devan was sitting at the edge of the pool, taking a break.

"Hey Devan." Shireen greeted him as she pulled herself up.

Soon they sat next to each other. Devan bit his lip, actually a little startled with Shireen being so close to him, by their exposed flesh, his Speedo and her bikini, he felt a strange sensation within himself just from this proximity.

"Hey..."He replied. "So um...how is…?"

Shireen grinned. "Everything's cool; this is actually amazing, it's so much fun. You okay, you look a little, startled?"

Devan was indeed startled, because he could feel his Speedo get very tight, due to his body reacting to Shireen's bikini clad body.

"Um, yeah, I just..." He stammered. "Excuse me a moment, I'll be back."

With that he stood up and made his way back to the changing room, leaving Shireen confused.

Devan let out a slow breath as he stood in the changing room, trying to calm down.

' _Gods, what is wrong with me, I need to control myself. I can't just get an erection like that, just because Shireen is...okay Devan, take it easy.'_ He told himself. _'You're just surprised, because you've never seen her like that before...I just...'_

Devan started however as, suddenly and unexpectedly, the door to the changing room opened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, and naturally he and Ami are good parents :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh, it's worse than that, in regards to one of them at least.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Upon hearing the door open, Devan looked around, the last thing he wanted was to be caught in this situation. But he didn't see the person who entered, they must've gone straight to wherever their locker was. Shaking his head he relaxed again and tried to calm down. He smiled as he put his towel down at last, setting it down on the bench next to him, his erection had finally faded.

' _Okay, now to go back to the others.'_ He thought. _'Just gotta keep control of myself...'_

Before he could move he was suddenly grabbed.

"What the fu-mrugh!" He cried out.

His cries were muffled when the person who grabbed him forced him down, stuffing his face into his towel.

"Hello Devan, my what a lovely body you have in that swimsuit." A horribly familiar voice sounded. "But I'm more interested in what you look like, out of it."

Devan let out a muffled yelp and struggled as best be could with Melwyn, for that was definitely his voice, pretty much saw on his torso, pinning his arms.

"Well, Devan, you should've accepted my offer. Now I have to take what I want. Don't worry, after this you'll see just what you were missing, you might even enjoy it." He remarked.

Devan let out more muffled cries into the towel as Melwyn seized hold of his flailing legs and then, to Devan's great horror, forcibly removed his Speedo, leaving him naked, his hairless body exposed.

Devan's fear was so much he was startled by Melwyn suddenly pulling his head up, by the hair.

"What the fuck are you doing, you-MRUGH MMMMMMM!?" He yelled, once again cut off.

This time he was gagged by his own Speedo, the tight fitting black swimsuit being shoved roughly into his mouth before he realized now Melwyn was the one who entered and went to his locker, for a roll of duct tape. For at that moment, several strips covered Devan's mouth, preventing him from spitting the Speedo out.

"MMMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Devan screamed; praying he would be heard.

He looked over his shoulder, apart from smirking lewdly, Melwyn was ignoring Devan's gagged cries. He wasn't done either for he soon got to work, taping Devan's wrists behind his back before seizing Devan's flailing legs once more and binding them together at the ankles and thighs.

"There perfect...ha, knew you'd enjoy this Devan." Melwyn taunted.

Devan shook his head; he wasn't enjoying it. "MMMMMMM MMMMMMMM!"

Suddenly his gagged protests became short yelps as there were three loud, echoing smacks. He had just received three hard smacks on his ass, with the clear intent of taunting him.

Sure enough Melwyn laughed. "Oh nice, look at those cheeks ripple, you've got such a plump round bubble-butt haven't you Devan?"

"Mmmmmm!" He moaned, red-faced and dismayed.

Then, suddenly, he found himself being turned over, onto his back.

Melwyn sat there, smirking, clearly taking in every inch of Devan's naked body, Devan blushed utterly humiliated and terrified.

"See, you are enjoying it." He remarked. "How else do you explain this?"

Devan moaned again, in pain rather than arousal however, as Melwyn suddenly groped Devan's penis which was inexplicable erect once more.

"Like I said Devan, I don't care what your wishes are, you've refused me one too many times." Melwyn snarled. "Now you'll just have to accept it, I'm taking what I want from you."

Devan shook his head desperately. "MMMMMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

His pleas and cries for mercy went unheeded as he was turned over again, now bent over the bench. His horror only grew as he realized what Melwyn was going to do, the moment Melwyn began pulling down his trunks and grabbing Devan's ass.

' _Oh no, please, please no, anything but that!'_ His thought raced as his dismay rocketed.

He was going to be raped. But then suddenly, his salvation came as the door opened and then there was a yell. Devan let out a muffled cry as Melwyn yelled. All Devan cared about was his relief however as he felt Melwyn being pulled away.

Blushing furiously, humiliated at being seen naked and in such a way, he was nevertheless relieved as he was finally free, the last of the tape had been removed, finally getting his Speedo out of his mouth. He was wrapped in a towel and found his rescuers, members of the staff of the swimming baths.

Melwyn was being restrained and led away, no doubt for the police to be called. Devan let out a shaky gasp, still shaken by his narrow escape.

* * *

Shireen glared as she found herself facing, of all people, Leonette.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "What are you even doing here?"

Leonette smirked. "That's not nice, after coming all this way for you...getting myself all perfect, just look at..."

"I'm not interested in you, for fuck sake!" Shireen snapped.

Leonette sighed. "I'm just trying to..."

"Assault me again." Shireen growled. "I haven't forgotten what you did at prom."

Leonette glared as Shireen turned away, outraged.

' _How dare she, I'm giving her everything, I'm far better than that boy, besides Melwyn will soon win him over and once that happens, I'll have Shireen, but she needs to learn...what happens when you cross me.'_ She angrily. _'Claiming she's not interested, when she's flaunting herself in that skimpy little bikini.'_

It was with that, Leonette made up her mind. She immediately stalked after Shireen and reached out, Shireen gasped, stopping, eyes going wide as Leonette grabbed the back of her strapless bikini top, ready to pull it and leave Shireen topless.

"No..." Shireen gasped.

Leonette smirked but then it happened.

Another voice cut in. "Hold it right there, bitch."

It was Myrcella; Leonette growled.

"This is none of your business, girl." She snapped.

But she was outnumbered, two to one.

Shireen was glaring now too, arms crossed over her chest.

"You sick..."

But then suddenly, they were interrupted by a member of staff.

"Excuse me, are one of you girls Shireen Baratheon?"

Shireen turned at once. "Yeah, that's me?"

The staff member then revealed. "You need to come with us; Devan Seaworth was just assaulted by another boy, Devan said his name was Melwyn Larsen. He told us to get you, he's very badly..."

But she never finished for the moment she heard that, Shireen immediately began to hurry away as fast as she was allowed; the staff member quickly followed her as did Myrcella. Leonette however stood rooted on the spot, horrified by what she had just heard, that Melwyn had tried to do something like that.

* * *

End of chapter, things take a drastic turn again, although it looks like there might be an epiphany at the end, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, Melwyn definitely; but Leonette, well...look at this chapter :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, wait and see what happens :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; he's safe at least but that was horrifying. Yeah, shows she's not completely evil.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Following the staff members, Shireen was somewhat self-conscious at being in just her bikini. But Devan was more important. She was still shocked at hearing what had happened to him, that someone would do something like that. She soon saw Devan, seated with another member of staff who was clearly trying to keep him calm. Devan was red faced, eyes wide, terrified. He trembled uncontrollably while clutching the blanket that covered him tightly around himself.

"Devan..." She gasped.

He immediately looked up and Shireen almost broke down herself at the sight of the unshed tears in his eyes.

He let out a shuddering breath. "Shireen, I...I..."

Shireen wasted no time, barely noticing the staff member who covered her with a towel, and got in the seat next to him, embracing him tightly; the staff members stepped back, giving them privacy.

"They told me." She explained. "It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now...They got him right?"

Devan finally broke, but choked out. "Yeah, he's, he tried to, oh Gods...the police are coming, coming to get him, they, I..."

"I'm here, okay, I'm here."

They remained that way for some time. Standing, watching them, the rest of the group, all wrapped in towels, were horrified by what they were hearing. Yet they were relieved that Devan was at least safe now too. Meanwhile Leonette watched the couple, shocked and horrified.

' _Melwyn, Melwyn did something like that...that's way too far, I never...Okay, I did get a little too friendly at prom, but I would never have gone...all out on her.'_ She thought in dismay. _'Urgh, this is; unreal...They deserve better; I'm...'_

She quickly hurried to change and leave, she had no intentions now of pursuing Shireen anymore, it certainly wasn't worth it.

* * *

That night, Devan lay in bed, it had been a long and arduous time, talking to the police, the Seaworths arriving, getting changed and getting home. Yet for Devan the hard time was not over for right now he tossed and turned, moaning, terror gripping him as nightmares plagued his sleep. His nightmares left him trapped in a situation where Melwyn was attacking him, where that door didn't open, where no rescue came. Unable to take anymore he jerked upright with a short cry. He was drenched in sweat, panting, looking around wildly and fearfully.

' _I'm safe, I'm home, it's over, I've gotta stop...'_ He began to think.

However then his door opened, making him flinch.

"Devan."

It was Shireen; she approached him quickly and gently leaned on the bed, taking his hand.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe." She said softly.

Devan nodded. "I, I know that, it's just, I can't..."

Shireen smiled softly and then, with a few soothing words, she lay down next to Devan in the bed. She embraced and held him close, doing her best to comfort him, just as he had done for her the night she had been saved from her mother. Together they drifted off to sleep; Devan more relieved than ever to have Shireen, the girl he loved greatly, here for him at a time where he needed her most and how he had done his utmost to be there for her when she needed him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, getting there.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Devan sighed as he headed downstairs after another night afflicted by nightmares. Shireen was at his side, she had spent the night comforting him again. Their hands linked, Shireen knew Devan still felt down and did her best to ease him.

"Really Devan, it's alright. I get why you're feeling this way." She explained. "But you've been through something horrific, you can't expect to just recovery like that and besides...I'll always help you, no matter what. Just as you did for me."

Devan finally smiled and nodded. "I...I guess you're right Shireen, sorry I shouldn't have...Thanks."

They smiled and kissed softly before heading through to the kitchen to get breakfast. As they did so they spotted Davos and Marya talking amongst themselves, along with Devan's older brothers. They all turned as Devan and Shireen entered and immediately they noticed their expressions.

"What's going on?" Devan asked warily.

Davos smiled widely. "Good news Devan...Melwyn has been sentenced, they've finally declared him guilty."

Shireen tensed. "Really, is he…?"

"Considering what he intended to do, he's received the maximum possible punishment and, considering the effect it's still having on you, it's been treated as if he actually did perform the full act." Davos explained. "So he is going away for a very long time."

Devan grinned and Shireen hugged him. For them both, it was the best news they'd received in a long time.

* * *

Amerei was upstairs, putting Lyman in his crib. Meanwhile Lancel sat with Willem who had dropped by to visit while Marissa was out with Walda. It was getting close now, Marissa was due to give birth any day now.

Lancel smiled at his brother. "So, this is it, nearly time Willem?"

"Yeah." Willem replied at once. "I can't wait."

But Lancel caught the catch in his voice and noted Willem's expression, the look in his eyes.

"Will, is something troubling you, I can see it in your eyes?" Lancel asked.

Willem sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just...I'm worried Lancel, about being a father and, and...Well, what if I do something wrong, what if I screw up. I mean..."

Lancel bit his lip, seeing this and couldn't help but note. _'Gods he's...he's so much like me when Ami was pregnant, the same fears, same concerns...'_

"Will, listen to me." Lancel said at last. "What you're feeling, it's normal to have those fears. I did. But look at me, all you have to do is understand, there's no perfect way to do things and nobody gets everything right. What matters is you love this baby and do your best to be the best father you can be."

Willem paused before replying. "I, that's...you're right, you're right Lancel...thanks, I; I feel better, just hearing that."

Lancel nodded, grinning, as did Ami as she entered the room. She must've overheard and waited for them to finish. Both of them knew now however, no matter what life threw at them, Willem and Marissa were finally ready.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah it is and not for now.  
Veridissima: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, nice :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Marissa was reaching the end of her pregnancy; her baby was due any day now. Mary, Martyn and Willem had gone out to buy more food since Marissa had eaten the last in the fridge. Amerei was still at the apartment with Lancel and Lyman. Lancel was in the kitchen while Marissa watched TV. Suddenly Marissa felt it, her eyes widened and she gasped. Lyman and Amerei turned to her.

"Marissa?" Amerei asked, worried.

Marissa forced herself to breathe evenly. "Ami, get Lancel, now."

She nodded and called out to Lancel who hurried through.

"What's going on?" He asked, Marissa looked up at him.

"Lancel, we need to get to the hospital, I'm going into labour."

His eyes widened, "Right, just hold on, I'll get the car."

Marissa nodded and Lancel hurried out to get the car and, with Amerei's help they got her down to Lancel's car, with Lyman also with them, now in his car seat, confused, they all drove to the hospital. Once there they hurried Marissa inside and through to the maternity ward. Amerei watched over Lyman while Lancel hurried outside and called Willem.

Willem, Mary and Martyn returned to the apartment only to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Mary asked when suddenly Willem's phone rang.

He picked it up and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Lancel?"

"Willem, you guys have gotta get down to hospital, Marissa's gone into labour." Lancel told him, rapidly.

Willem gasped. "What, I'll be right down."

He hung up and told the others what happened and they quickly headed back out to Martyn's car and drove to the hospital. They quickly arrived and approached the front desk.

"I'm here ta see Marissa Frey, she's in labour with my child." He told her desperately. The nurse behind the desk directed them to the ward and they hurried there immediately.

When they arrived they found Lancel and Lyman waiting outside. They hurried forwards.

"How is she?" Mary asked.

Lancel answered quickly, "She's okay, still going through contractions, Ami's in there with her."

Willem hurried into the room. Marissa was lying in the bed and was breathing heavily. Willem hurried over to her.

"Willem, you made it." She gasped; Willem smiled and took her hand.

"I'm here."

Willem suddenly winced as Marissa's grip on his hand tightened when a contraction struck. Ami did her best to help out.

"Remember your breathing Marissa."

Marissa controlled her breathing, "How...How much longer?"

Ami checked and then sighed, "You're only four centimetres just now, still some time to go."

Marissa groaned and Willem did his best to keep her comfortable.

Outside the others sat and waited. Mary cradled Lyman as his eyelids drooped.

"Sweepy." He mumbled.

"It's okay kiddo, you can sleep." Mary said softly.

As Lyman's eyes closed Mary and Martyn smiled together, Lancel grinned as he observed his brother and girlfriend with his son.

They sat quietly, Marissa's occasional screams were the only indication that something was still happening. Almost nine hours later Ami came out with Marissa and Willem, getting taken through to the delivery room. Within the delivery room Marissa screamed.

"Is okay now Marissa, you're nearly there." He reassured her. Marissa nodded desperately, her face shining with perspiration.

After about ten more minutes of pain, Ami smiled and nodded.

"Okay Marissa, you're nearly there, just one more push."

Marissa did so and soon, minutes later, the baby was born.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Ami stated.

Finally the midwife handed her the baby girl, comfortably wrapped in a blanket and cleaned up. Marissa took the girl and cradled her; she smiled at the adorable little girl.

"She's so tiny," Marissa said softly.

The little girl was slightly smaller than average. She had a small tuft of blonde hair, obviously inherited from Willem, along with inheriting Willem's nose. Her eyes however were clearly Marissa's being the same brown shade and shape.

"Do you want me to get the others now?" The midwife asked. Marissa nodded and Ami headed outside. A little later Mary, Martyn, Lancel and Lyman entered.

"Hey guys," Marissa greeted them happily, "I'd like you to meet, Lelia Lannister."

The others all smiled when they saw the little girl who was staring wide-eyed, bemused by all the attention.

"Awww, she's so cute." Mary stated cheerfully.

Marissa smiled, "Thanks Mary."

The others were happy, seeing the gentle warmth and the pride of motherhood already radiating from Marissa. Some time later Marissa felt exhausted.

"Is okay Marissa." Willem reassured her, "I'll take care of her, you get some rest."

Marissa agreed and passed Lelia over to Willem. The others left the room so Marissa could drift off to sleep. Willem smiled and cradled his baby girl. She stared up at him before her tiny hand reached out from within the blanket. He smiled and gently held her in his left arm, holding his right finger within reach of her hand. It closed around his finger and a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, things are looking greatly up now :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you like him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Shireen couldn't help but grin as she entered the apartment with Devan, Willem and Marissa were waiting for them, ready.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

Willem and Marissa both smiled at them; Willem replying. "Hey, thanks for this."

Devan nodded. "It's no trouble."

As they spoke Marissa approached the playpen where little Lelia was playing with her teddy bear.

"We won't be long sweetie." She said gently, stroking the girl's hair.

The little girl gurgled and smiled up at her mother. Shireen and Devan were soon seated in the living room with Lelia; while Marissa and Willem left. They were going to meet with Willem's family in an attempt to reconcile with those who still took issue with the two being parents at such a young age.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Shireen asked.

Devan smiled. "They're not alone, they do have support...But I'm sure things will be fine."

She nodded, reassured. They remained focused on their task, babysitting Lelia for them while this was going on.

As they sat together, Shireen currently cradling Lelia who was now snoozing. They had just changed her, but otherwise she had been so well behaved it surprised and delighted them.

"I wonder if she actually gives Marissa and Willem any trouble, if you know what I mean?" Devan queried.

Shireen laughed softly. "I don't know, but yeah...I get what you mean."

They sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought, both considering their relationship and how things had changed for them, the horrors they had endured, the nightmares they helped each other with. They shared a look and both smiled lightly as they realized they were thinking the exact same thing.

"You too?" Shireen asked.

Devan nodded. "Yeah. Listen, Shireen, I feel like, after everything we've been through, we can be stronger for it. I promise that I will stay with you and overcome our struggles, I want us to do this together, do you…?"

"Devan, of course I do, I feel the same way and I will gladly you and stay together with you, for us to overcome things together." She told him with a warm smile.

They both relaxed happily and focused their efforts once more on Lelia, but she was still asleep.

It was around late afternoon when Marissa and Willem returned. They were both talking together, looking quite cheerfully. Shireen and Devan stood up, Devan now carrying the awake Lelia who smiled and reached for her parents.

"Hey guys, I guess it went well?" Shireen asked.

They both nodded and Willem explained. "Yeah, everything went well, we...my family are all on board with things now."

As he said this he gladly took his daughter and tickled her, making the little girl giggle in delight.

Marissa saw Shireen's look and shrugged. "I'm fine too; I'm happy. So what if my parents don't support me, I have Willem, Lelia and my sisters, that's all I need."

They all smiled, relieved that at last, they had overcome their trials and could look to the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Game of Thrones: New Dawn, New Love**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, the last chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, here it is, last one :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Biting his lip nervously, Devan looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He was trying to make sure he looked his best. Since things had calmed down at last and he and Shireen were happier than ever they had planned another date. One they hoped to make special. Now it was time and Devan felt more nervous than ever. He was dressed up in his best clothes, a black tux with a white shirt, black simple socks but highly polished black shoes as well as a simple black tie.

' _C'mon now, calm down.'_ He told himself. _'This is a good thing, Shireen and I will...'_

He smiled, just thinking about her gave him courage. Checking the clock he noted the time and prepared to leave his room. This was it, it was time. So, he left and began making his way downstairs, glad the rest of the family was out for the night. He had just reached the front door, where he planned to wait, when he heard it.

"Devan."

He turned and his eyes widened. It was Shireen and she looked even more beautiful than ever. She had her hair tied in a simply ponytail and was clad in red spaghetti strap mid-thigh length dress, her legs covered in black mid-thigh stockings and a pair of black heels finished the outfit. She wore no make-up, but to Devan she was a vision.

"You, you look lovely." He said breathlessly.

Shireen actually bit her lip, looking shy. "I...thank you."

Still smiling she reached out and took his hand. Devan smiled and led the way to his car as they prepared to head out on their date.

Returning from the date they grinned, still feeling the joy and euphoria of their night out. They wasted no time making it up to Devan's room and soon locked lips, kissing passionately.

Shireen tightened her grip, trying to urge Devan to get closer. He did so and she pulled him to her, kissing deeper, he returned that kiss and soon they were lost. At least until his hands began roaming her body and he suddenly stopped, hands just on the small patch of bare skin between her dress and stockings.

"Shireen, are you…?" He began, uncertain.

She nodded. "I'm sure Devan, I'm very sure...I'm ready, please..."

He smiled and kissed her. "Gladly."

With that, he wasted no time undressing her. Devan's eyes widened at her underwear, while plain white, both her thong, yes Shireen was wearing a thong, and bra were rather decorative, made with lace and offered the only coverage now to Shireen's bare skin, yet already he could feel his body reacting and he bit back a moan as Shireen began undressing him until his black boxers were all that stood between him and nakedness.

Shireen quickly finished job for them and soon they were both naked, Shireen grinning as she observed him.

"Wow."

Biting his lip Devan smiled. "I...wow, Shireen, you..."

He immediately reached towards her, hesitated and, when she nodded, began his exploration, her breasts were small, but perfectly formed, crowned with small pink nipples that reacted to his touch immediately. He kissed her again, before trailing kissing down her neck, chest, then her breasts, he teased her nipples with his teeth, earning a moan from her. He worked his way down to her navel and then back up again. Shireen's eyes were wide and he was sure he was the same. Both of them were overcome with passion and, apart from briefly making sure they were safe, they began.

"Ready"

She nodded and, as he entered, let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh Gods...Devan..."

A wave of euphoria overcame him as well as he began to build a slow but steady rhythm that gradually got faster until soon they were moving in sync.

Their euphoria lasted long, when they reached their peak and came together, it was like a release for both. They cried out and Shireen arched her back, Devan held her close and they silenced each other with another kiss. Devan and Shireen knew with certainty then, as they lay, basking in the afterglow, holding each other, that they would remember this moment and enjoy their future together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
